Problem: Ben is a farmer. He plants $4$ rows of potatoes in a field. Each row has $4$ potatoes. How many potatoes did Ben plant in the field?
Answer: The number of potatoes that Ben planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of potatoes planted in each row. The product is $4\text{ rows of potatoes} \times 4\text{ potatoes per row}$ $4\text{ rows of potatoes} \times 4\text{ potatoes per row} = 16$ potatoes